<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Bunny by Phylix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537590">Honey Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix'>Phylix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Jesse, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo is a bunny, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Top Jesse McCree, bunbun Hanzo Gets SMASHED, omega hanzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse had to swallow at the sight, recognizing that everything about this was one big dream come to life. His eyes roam over Hanzo's exposed form.  Draped like a goddamn dish before him was Hanzo in all his glory.  Dainty feet led up to slender calves and muscular thighs, strong enough to break a man's head.  His hips curved, giving him beautiful lines that went up that splendid ass and the taunt little puff of a tail and the crown of Hanzo's head, where two long, black ears draped down over his shoulders, blending in with his hair. Long, rounded-tipped ears. Two floppy, soft-furred ears.</p><p>Bunny.</p><p>Hanzo Shimada was a sweet little bunny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts">Muja</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was forbidden for McCree to see the elder Shimada. </p><p>Genji was quite adamant during their morning training that in no way was anyone to bother his brother over the next several days.  The former heir was not acting like himself lately, and for the safety of the team, he should be left to his own devices. </p><p>Overall, it was not an unusual request. The team took it with an earnest nod before getting on with the day. Hell, Jesse himself remembered Overwatch's heyday and the discomfort that came from falling into a hard rut and having nothing but other Alphas around. Many a fistfight broke out when the hormones were too thick, some violent enough that Blackwatch's commander stepped in and put the whelpling into place. </p><p>More often than not, an Alpha would find comfort in another Alpha or humping their pillow to self-soothe.  The hormonal imbalance was enough to throw an entire team into a mating cycle if left unchecked, and with very few service tops or bottoms around to help cull the need, a whole team could end up benched while waiting for it to pass. Personally, McCree preferred the company of others, and he was a decent service top.</p><p>Genji was only looking out for his brother, which again, was nothing unusual. The tiger had always been more than just a little overprotective, but still, it was a perfectly reasonable request.  Overwatch was no longer the well-oiled machine with protocols in place it had once been. With only one trained doctor on sight, it had become up to each person to understand what their needs were and to make reasonable requests in advance to help slow the progression of the heat or rut cycle. </p><p>Hanzo was a man that knew what he wanted and needed at a moment's notice.  He was clearly an Alpha who could not be bothered to care what others thought of him. If he relayed his orders to Genji and his brother complied, it meant the rest of them were expected to as well.  McCree understood the Alpha's wish completely.</p><p>Genji had warned them of Hanzo's icy nature before the archer ever arrived. Hanzo had spent the better part of a decade alone. His social skills were flawed, and if there were any interpersonal issues, bring them up to the tiger, as he knew what his brother needed best.  Genji finished by telling them that Hanzo was not like other heirs to the Shimada estate. He was something special. </p><p>Unique.</p><p>Not like Genji wasn't unique himself. Genji was a tiger, rare and beautiful in his own right, but not nearly as powerful as the dragons that raised him. McCree was only a coyote, scrappy, and full of energy. Dangerous in a fight, sure, but even he trembled at the idea of a dragon entering their ranks. </p><p>Genji laughed at that. Dragon, he explained, was merely a title given to the family as a way to honor them. It was true, dragons lived under their skin and aided their family as guardian spirits for centuries, but no one in their lineage held actual dragon blood. Both their father and grandfather were descended from tigers. </p><p>Hanzo came from much more malevolent blood.</p><p>Best McCree could figure, Hanzo was a full-blown wolf. His haughty attitude and domineering personality lead him to that conclusion.  Once, he asked Genji about it, only to get a vague 'I can only tell you he is not a tiger,' as a reply. </p><p>Wolves were fierce and terrifying. Completely dominating over their domain, much like Hanzo. It felt so obvious when he asked Genji about it. Of course, when compared to something much more regal as a tiger, a wolf just seemed ordinary.</p><p>Of course, as a coyote himself, almost any other predator was more majestic.</p><p>McCree had every intention of following Genji's orders. For days, he sat peacefully in meetings, not at once asking about the sudden lack of the haughty archer. He twiddled his thumbs like a good boy and expected that one day Hanzo's rut would break, and their sour companion would return. </p><p>Then he received the summons.  A singular word texted to him in the early morning hours. At that moment, he did not think of Genji or his decree. He did not think of anything but wanting to fulfill that order. </p><p>'Come.'</p><p>It was no secret that McCree did more than just run black ops missions back in the day. Reyes had said McCree had a naturally calming presence about him. Other Alphas (and the rare Omega) found him to be a serviceable top when they came to rut.  He followed orders well enough, as long as he liked the order.  It was a sweet gig to lay back and watch as some pretty thing bounced on his dick until they were satisfied.  It got him out of chores on more than one occasion as well. Fucking always would be a better time than dishes.</p><p>Gossip spread faster than a rut through these parts. Hana learned about McCree her second day on base. Soon, Angie was toting around his past work like it was some miracle drug; Come by the doc, she'll prescribe eight inches of genuine mutt cock. Take it twice daily until symptoms subside. </p><p>The woman knew how to stroke his ego well enough. </p><p>Hanzo catching wind of his past was inevitable. It just shocked him that the haughty heir sent him a personal summons. And of course, it would have been rude to disregard such a forward notice.</p><p>McCree adjusted himself in his pants, trying to make the sudden bulge less visible as he stood at the ready outside the archer's door.  There was a thin line between enthusiasm and impatience that he did not want to cross.  </p><p>The short hairs on the back of his neck rose as the sweet scent of heat rolled over him, drawing out his more feral side. Genji's threat to stay away became clear at that moment.  </p><p>Hanzo was an omega. A sweet-scented, needy Omega in heat. Suddenly, it became difficult to hold in his more animalistic nature. Without needing a mirror, he knew his pointed ears were at attention, and his tail would wag the moment he opened that door.  </p><p>With a deep inhale, McCree leaned the front of his body against the door. He closed his eyes and drank in that scent, letting it wash over him and permeate every pore of his being.  It had been so long since Jesse last scented anything so needy and hopeful. He palmed his half-hard cock harder, his mouth watered in anticipation.  </p><p>How many years had it been since he last serviced an Omega?  He could not even remember the last Omega he had bed, let alone one as arrogant and forceful as the elder Shimada. He was sure the other would be nothing less than a bully, holding him down and taking all his pleasure for himself.</p><p>McCree closed his eyes and tried to picture Hanzo, with those sweet perky wolf ears poking out and a long fluffed out tail that would swish to the side as McCree mounted him from behind.  He licked his lips and allowed his more feral side to manifest. Already McCree could feel the sleek, black fur of Hanzo perfectly formed tail swishing against his own pretty legs. And those dark, judgemental eyes, staring back at him with disinterest, even though McCree knew just how good he could give it.</p><p>The thought alone got him from half-hard to fully erect.</p><p>McCree knocked once, alerting his presence, and waited for the reply.  He adjusted the noticeable bulge in his pants again. It had been a while since McCree serviced anyone, let alone someone that was in heat.  If he didn't keep his wits about him now, chances were good, he would be on his knees begging to knot Hanzo in ten minutes.</p><p>The intercom on the door made a soft buzz, then Hanzo spoke.</p><p>"Enter," He commanded with all the cavalier of his usual haughty self, though McCree could hear the slightly strained whine in his voice. There was a noticeable edge that accompanied every Omega near their heat. It meant he needed a fat knot. McCree would be happy to oblige.</p><p>McCree pushed open the door. The sweet scent of sweat and pheromones sent warm chills up his spine and settled low in his stomach.  He stepped through the threshold and stood in the well-lit entryway, gawking at the man that was laid before him.</p><p>The room was dim with room darkening curtains draped over the windows.  Angie must have known and supplied Hanzo with materials, as the bed was removed in favor of a significant nesting area with plenty of pillows and blankets all arranged to surround the Omega in comfort. The overhead lights were on but muted, giving the room a soft glow.</p><p>In the center of it all was Hanzo, gazing regally at McCree as if the coyote was nothing more than an amusement to him.  His naked body was curled around a long body pillow, strategically hiding the parts of Hanzo McCree longed to see. </p><p>His hips canted forward ever so slightly, thrusting eagerly against the soft pillow beneath him while his dark eyes watched McCree with almost bored interest.  Slowly, he pushed himself up on his elbows and fixed a deeper scowl on the man in his entryway, almost as if he had not just invited McCree to come in, and the other intruded on his masturbation session.</p><p>He had to swallow at the sight, recognizing that everything about this was one big wet dream come to life. His eyes roam over Hanzo's exposed form.  This was not the first time he had seen Hanzo naked. The whole team shared the communal showers after a long practice, but Jesse never let his eyes wander for too long.</p><p>But now, draped like a goddamn dish before him was Hanzo in all his glory.  Dainty feet led up to slender calves and muscular thighs, strong enough to break a man's head. (Would it be impolite to beg the Omega to crush his skull while McCree ate him out?)</p><p>His hips curved, giving him beautiful lines that went up that splendid ass and the taunt little puff of a tail that-</p><p>McCree frowned. His eyes moved further up, looking past the broad shoulders and to the crown of Hanzo's head, where two long, black ears draped down over his shoulders, blending in with his hair. Long, rounded-tipped ears. Two floppy, soft-furred ears.</p><p>Bunny.</p><p>McCree could not help the smile of delight that spread across his features. Nor can he stop the guttural laugh that broke free as Hanzo's disinterested glare turns to cold fury.  </p><p>"Are you going to mount me or not, Mr. McCree?" Hanzo barked out. "If you are going to continue to gawk, I will find another equally as endowed Alpha to settle my needs."</p><p>The command was enough to have McCree shut his mouth.  He leaped forward, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his pants around his ankles in a smooth motion.  Hanzo Shimada was a goddamned rabbit. A cute, cotton-tailed fluff butt, just like in all the cautionary tales Alphas heard growing up.  A dainty, dignified little creature.</p><p>Prey.</p><p>McCree surged onto the nest. </p><p>Hanzo bounced, his long ear flopping over his shoulder and exposing the back of his neck. His pert ass raised high in the air, his thighs slightly parted to give McCree a view of the shine of the slick that had already built up. And, of course, that petite tail that perked up at the center of his ass.</p><p>Tease.</p><p>McCree crawled further up his body, blanketing Hanzo as he trailed hot kisses up the back of his neck as his hands moved to either side of Hanzo's shoulders.  He nuzzled against the juncture of Hanzo's neck, letting the coarse bristle of his beard leave scratches against his skin.  Jesse wanted to mark this man. Let everyone else on base know who Hanzo belonged to precisely at this moment. </p><p>A low moan escaped Hanzo's lips as he tipped his head forward. A cascade of black, inky hair curtained his face away from view with those two long ears flopped. Hanzo arched into the harsh kisses. He growled slightly every time the coyote behind him used more teeth than necessary. Every time he could feel a lasting bruise etched into his skin. Hanzo bucked his hips, allowing McCree's hard cock to slide against the smooth juncture of his ass, but it also served as a warning. McCree had to watch his actions, or else.</p><p>Rabbits were prey among the coyote, that is, rabbits that found themselves pinned and helpless. But Hanzo was no helpless hare.  He was noble. And powerful. And had strong enough back legs to buck McCree clear off the nest if he so wished. McCree groaned at the thought. Of Hanzo dislodging him with one firm kick and send him sprawling onto the floor. Of Hanzo using those muscular legs to hold himself up as he bounced so prettily on McCree's aching cock.</p><p>McCree wanted to see that cute little cottontail twitch with interest every time McCree hit that spot deep inside him that would make him go all pliant. He wanted to watch those long floppy ears perk up in enthusiasm and stand erect on his head as he stroked him to completion.</p><p>What a beautiful sight he would be.</p><p>McCree's lips slowly moved down his spine, his sharp teeth nipping at the ridges along his spine as he trailed down, suckling deep purple bruises into his skin.   </p><p>Hanzo keened and arched back, panting heavily and moaning wildly.  His hands reached down, stroking his own cock as McCree rained kisses along his overheated skin.  Taking pleasure for himself.</p><p>McCree had no interest in stopping him, no.  Why would he want to stop those pretty, needy, fucked-out sounds that Shimada made?  Especially not when he was in heat and would be begging for more. </p><p>Calloused fingers flowed along Hanzo's sides, holding the rabbit down. Jesse moved his kisses lower and lower. He could taste the salt that clung to Hanzo's skin. Jesse could feel the pheromones sticking to his own sweaty skin and proclaiming that he, Jesse McCree, had an Omega in heat.  He was the Alpha to take him and keep him.</p><p>Under him, Hanzo quivered. His head tipped forward and chewed on the pillow, allowing the plush fabric to swallow his heated moans as his hips thrust back. Wet, slick sounds accompanied his cries, as his hands moved furiously over his wet cock. He was so close to it now, breathing in the sweet heat of the Omega. It clouded his mind, leaving him drunk on the fumes. </p><p>McCree could feel him tremble under his hands as he turned Hanzo, so his ass was straight up in the air. With a large hand, he spread Hanzo's legs wider and let the scent of his heat permeate the room. His mouth watered. He could practically taste the slick that dripped down Hanzo's thighs and made his skin shine.  He leaned in and slowly lapped his large tongue over Hanzo's tight balls.  Sweetness flooded his senses as he buried his nose in the cleft of his ass. He slowly lapped at his wet hole.</p><p>Hanzo let out a shuttering cry and pushed back into McCree's hot mouth.  His hands twisted in the sheets under him as he thrust his hips back to fuck himself lewdly on McCree's exploring tongue. </p><p>The fluffy tail twitched. McCree could feel it brush against his forehead with every stuttering breath Hanzo gasped out. The rabbit's desperate whines filling the small space of his dorm as Jesse reached up and gripped the tail at the base, feeling the slick soaked fur plastered against his skin.</p><p>Slowly, his thumb petted against the tail's underside, teasing the soft fur. With each slow pull, Hanzo raised his hips, rolling against McCree's tongue. He pressed back hard, bucking against McCree's jaw, fucking himself hard.</p><p>Hanzo howled. His back arched as white cum splattered against the pillow under him as a rush of slick flooded McCree's mouth.  He was drunk on that scent, letting the thickness of it invade his senses.  He wanted more. </p><p>He needed more.</p><p>Hanzo's cock remained hard as he shuttered through the end of his orgasm. As if Jesse's dreams came true, the two black ears stood perky and at attention as Hanzo looked back with glassy, black eyes. The elder Shimada slowly lifted his hips higher as he whined with need. "Now," His order came out a soft plea. </p><p>With one hand, Hanzo reached back, spreading his cheeks and showing off Jesse's handiwork to him. It was evident this cute little Omega wouldn't be satisfied until he was knotted good and well.</p><p>Jesse didn't need any more invitation than that.  </p><p>He slowly crawled up, bracing his body against Hanzo's before rutting his already hard cock against his backside, slotting himself between Hanzo's glorious cheeks.  His hands moved down, squeezing each globe of his ass, enjoying the healthy muscle under his hand as he thrust. The matted fur of that cottontail felt so soft and silky against his overheated head.  </p><p>Jesse grunted and spread his own precum against the fur. He wanted to make a mess of this man. He needed to spill his seed along Hanzo's backside and To mark this as his property.</p><p>His alone.</p><p>Hanzo's body twitched under him, reminding Jesse just how impressive those little legs were.  It did not matter that his eyes were still glazed over, nor that his cock still oozed cum from the tip, with one ill-fated kick, McCree would be laid out on his ass.</p><p>"Please,"  Hanzo panted, his haughty voice thin and wavering.  Drool pooled on the pillow just below him as he looked back to Jesse, lifting his legs a little higher, meeting every one of Jesse's thrusts with his own as he tried to push that cock inside himself.</p><p>"You want it, don't you?"  McCree's voice came out a long, low hum as he gripped his shaft with one hand and pressed against Hanzo's slick opening.  It wouldn't take much to push in, already he could see that small pucker constricting, wanting to pull his cock into Hanzo's heated body. It would be like butter, soft and smooth, and oh-so wonderfully tight. </p><p>"A bunny like you ain't used to this, huh?" McCree reached down with one hand and slapped the meat against Hanzo's perky ass, watching as that little cottontail bobbed with it. "A big ol' knot that could just tear you apart."</p><p>Hanzo shuttered at the crudeness of his words, fingers digging deeper into the pillow. He gasped as his legs parted more, wanting McCree to plant it deep inside him.</p><p>"Aw no," McCree continued. He ran the tip along the crease of Hanzo's ass, stopping to press against that hole with just enough pressure to see it bloom, but not enough to push in all the way. "Bunnies're used to a quick and dirty fuck, ain'tcha?" He cooed, pressing in a little more. "Small cocks ruttin' up inside of you, cumin' hard, what, five or six times a night?"</p><p>Hanzo's body quivered. His hips canted upwards as if trying to get McCree to plant it deep into his guts. As if he were begging with his body to just stick it into him.</p><p>"Hold yer horses now," McCree purred, his southern drawl deepening. "I'm gonna getcha'. I ain't about to ride you hard and put you to stable wet."</p><p>It was so easy to sink into that wet heat. </p><p>Hanzo let out a sigh that sounded like relief as the head of Jesse's cock breached his rim.  "Ooooh," Hanzo groaned loudly, tossing his head back, those floppy ears of his landing against his back.  If Jesse hadn't been concentrating on holding onto the other's hips, he would have reached up to touch the soft fur that lined those precious ears.</p><p>"Easy," Jesse gasped, his grip firm against Hanzo's hips. The other mand shuttered, trying his hardest to push back and take the rest of his cock.  "Fuck, Hanzo." He moaned. </p><p>Slow, Jesse reminded himself as he worked his way in and out of the other Shimada, his eye flickering between the rippling muscles of Hanzo's back, to the man's rim, stretched and red around his cock. Everything about him was so fucking gorgeous. Even in heat, the other seemed to know just how to control and contort his body in ways that drove Jesse crazy.</p><p>"Harder," Hanzo moaned, his orders coming out with a higher pitch now and full of need as he looked back at the man. His brows knit together, repeating the word as if that command would be enough to get Jesse to move in him harder or faster.</p><p>"No," Jesse chuckled, keeping his pace steady and even. "Ain't wanting you to turn those dragons under your skin on me in the morning cause I made you walk funny." He winked.</p><p>Hanzo let out an exasperated whining sigh and dropped his head down, his shoulders and thighs trembling with need.  It was apparent what Hanzo wanted. What the Omega thought he needed. He needed to be jackhammered. Hanzo didn't need someone to make love to him and worship his body.  </p><p>He wanted to be fucked hard.</p><p>His heart thudded wildly in his chest as he watched Hanzo's body swallow him. The molten heat of the other's body, coupled with the way he squeezed around him, was glorious. It was a heaven Jesse had never experienced before. With every movement, it became harder and harder to keep the pace he set for them.</p><p>That fluffy black tail twitched. Jesse could resist it no longer, reaching down and gripped it tightly in one hand as he sped up, using that tail as a handhold as the other rested against Hanzo's hip.  Soft fur against his hard fingers. He pressed the pad of his thumb against him and groaned as Hanzo's insides tightened.  </p><p>Hanzo's head lifted up as he gasped, his left leg began to twitch as Jesse pressed into him, harder and faster.  His cock moved deeper into the other's tight body.</p><p>Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the fucked out moans Hanzo produced as he clawed at the sheets under him.  His hips arched up, meeting every one of Jesse's thrusts with his own, trying his best to take him in deeper and deeper.</p><p>Jesse's face pressed into the back of Hanzo's neck, kissing and licking at every inch of skin exposed to him. Sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of Hanzo's neck, leaving behind a line of angry red marks against his skin.</p><p>Not that Hanzo minds.  With every nip and bite, Hanzo whimpers and whines more, thrusting back, taking all his pleasure from Jesse.  Maybe in the morning, when all was said and done, he would regret letting the Alpha take his pleasure so freely, but for now, with that fucked-out look on his pleasure-filled face, Jesse took a chance. </p><p>He nuzzles into that soft black hair, breathing in the soap that still faintly clings to his sweat-soaked body and that pure Omega scent.  His teeth graze against the sensitive shell of that long, floppy ear, nibbling, and kissing the warm flesh.</p><p>"Soft," Jesse panted, his nose buried in the soft black fur as his arms tightened their hold around Hanzo's middle, raising himself up to the balls of his feet and fucking into the other like a man unhinged.  There was nothing now but the sweet smell of Hanzo's heat. Nothing left to touch but the soft fur. Nothing left to experience, but the heat of the other's body wrapped tightly around his cock.</p><p>McCree is close.  </p><p>Without even a word, the shuddering of Hanzo's muscles contracting under his hands was enough warning of how close Shimada was to his own climax.  He moaned and dropped his face into the pillow, drooling and crying with every upward thrust.  "Knot me," he whispered, over and over like a mantra he sent out to only Jesse. His black eyes pleading, the shred of fear reflected back. As if Jesse would refuse him that glorious release of being knotted. </p><p>Cold fury blossomed in McCree's gut at that pained look in those beautiful eyes. As if Hanzo had been denied before.  With a growl, Jesse held onto him tighter, his hands tightening their snake hold around Hanzo and drawing his body in closer as he laid down on top of him entirely.  </p><p>"Mine," He hissed into that soft ear, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh again.</p><p>Hanzo's whole body shuttered. His head flew back, nearly knocking into Jesse's nose, as he cried out. His hands clawed at the sheets below him as an orgasm ripped through him.</p><p>Jesse took Hanzo's face in his hand and leaned up. He captured Hanzo's lips in a sloppy kiss as the other breathed and moaned into his mouth, those words over and over again.</p><p>"Knot me."</p><p>As if he could disobey that order.  Not now. Not from this Omega. He had ignored the swelling of his knot, but now, feeling Hanzo's body constrict around him was too much.  </p><p>With a final push, Hanzo's body relented, taking in the whole girth of his knot with little resistance. McCree let out his own low groan, his hips stuttering as he gave slight rolls of his hips.</p><p>Everything was so sensitive. Hot and slick, Hanzo pushed back, craving to take more.  "Good boy," He moaned out to Jesse, his voice thick with sex.  "Give it to me. Fill me up."</p><p>With every shallow thrust, Jesse felt his knot swelling as blood rushed down to the more immediate parts of his anatomy and ever-increasing the sensitivity in his head and knot.</p><p>Blood pumped through his ears, with every thrust, closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>Hanzo cried out again, the balls of his feet planted in the mattress and shoving his plush ass back to meet every one of Jesse's thrusts, eager to come again.</p><p>Sweat poured down his face as Jesse huffed.  With one final push, his vision began to tunnel, down to that exhilarating pleasure that shot up his spine like a jolt of lightning.  </p><p>Hanzo screamed, his voice ricochetting off the walls as Jesse came, his knot expanding and locking himself deep inside the bunny.  His back arched as he pushed it in ever more rooted inside him as his fingers twisted and clawed at the sheets again, his own climax matching Jesse's with equal force.</p><p>Jesse huffed as he collapsed, causing Hanzo to grunt in retaliation. Neither moved further than to tangle their limbs as they laid against the soft, now wet nest. The evidence of their mating left all over the sheets and hung thick in the air.</p><p>Languidly, his fingers entwined with Hanzo's as he felt the rhythm of their heartbeats sync.  Everything about the other Shimada was soft. The skin under his fingers, the hair brushing against his cheek, and especially the warm rabbit ears pressed against his neck as the other nuzzled into him lazily.</p><p>Jesse nuzzled back softly, letting his scruff scratch against the other's skin.  "Wow," He managed, breaking the comfortable silence between them.</p><p>To his surprise, Hanzo smiled, pressing warm kisses against his neck.  He hummed in response, apparently just as content.</p><p>Tomorrow, things would go back to how they had always been. For now, all that mattered existed here, where they laid together in their own universe wrapped up in each other's warm embrace. </p><p>Jesse nuzzled, feeling those soft ears against his rough skin. His own tail, long forgotten, thumped lazily behind him.  Warm.</p><p>His eyes drifted close as he held Hanzo closer to him, consequences be damned, he whispered soft nothings to the other.</p><p>His sweet honey bunny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Muja. You wanted Hanzo getting smashed, I hope making him into a bunny is good for you.It just made sense to make it ABO.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>